Swim Club: Nagisa's a Yandere Now? Chapter 12
Chapter 12 ''- A Couple Weeks Later -'' " Hey I'm home!..... Empty. Huh. That's weird." , Finn looked around every corner. " Hello?" He went outside. " Oh hey guys! Hey whoa look", he sat down his bags, " I heard that whole crazy serial killer thing that happened and so i got our new address and now i'm here! So... why's everyone all gloomy? I'm back from my trip, and i learned alot about new places. A world cruise was... pretty okay. So.. where's Cara?" " She's dead." ...... Finn started laughing, " Funny, Seke but seriously, i bought her like, a ton of presents." Seke handed him a sheet of paper, " At the bottom you'll see a list of people who died. They wrote it after they sent Nagisa to death row. He did all of this. Cara is one of them." '' ''" ........." '' ''~ Flashback ~ " An around the world cruise is for losers." " =.= Your a loser." " =.= Grr.." " Just kidding ^ ^'" Cara slumped in her chair. " Don't go dying on me Finn. " " Promise. Ya know... if i do... you can own my stuff... and i have lots of items that are for you...~" " =.=' I'm not greedy like that." " Oh come on! Lemme go!" "...." " Wait hold up you aren't my mom why am i asking you!" " * giggles * Reverse tactics." Finn got up and hugged her. " Yeah.." Cara smiled. " Well... =.= Go pack." Finn smiled, " Awesome! " He ran off, " And by the way don't die!" " I won't!" ~ End Of Flashback ~ ................ " She said she wouldn't die." " Finn I-" " But... " , Finn walked away, " Promises are for losers." At The Funeral " ... and so, we will remember this day as the honorary anniversary of those who lost their lives. Especially Cara.", the man stepped down from the podium. It was raining. Seke stood with a black umbrella, SD stood with no umbrella, and Finn couldn't bare to come to the funeral at all. ''Who Gets What. ''Dear Whomever, Your probably reading this because i'm dead. Well, that's fine. There are just a few things you need to know. Seke-chan is my closest friend. So she gets my ramen and my house. SD is my brother so he gets my sword. Finn gets my money and my pendants. Alright then! Go free, i don't care, give everything else... ".... to the angels amongst us." , Finn said somberly. " Cara... that idiot. ^ ^'", Seke said cheerfully. " Well! Let's get going!", and all three of them started giving away free stuff all day. They had one item left. It was a ramen cup. " We give this away?", Seke asked. ... "Nah.", everyone agreed. ''Back At The New Home'' Finn, Seke, and SD all ate ramen. " To Cara." '' ''~ Maruchan Ramen ~ ~ Flavor: Shrimp ~ ~ Expiration Date: 3/3/13 ~ .... " No wonder she didn't eat it. It was shrimp.", and Finn ate the last. noodle. 終了 Category:Manga